Surprise
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Sokka's keeping something from Suki, but she's determined to find out. Oneshot.


Dawn's first light began to shine upon the world, the darkness being forced back by the dim radiance. A roosterpig began to crow, the cheerful cries going almost unheard.

Almost. Nestled in his bed, Sokka snarled in annoyance at the noise, pulling his pillow over his head in an effort to block out the sound. It didn't help.

Irritation built up, his fingers itching as he reached for his boomerang to put a permanent end to the incessant squawking. A moment's contemplation stayed his hand and he sighed in resignation.

Flopping back to the bed, Sokka stared at the shadows on the ceiling, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. A yawn threatened to emerge, but he swallowed it back down.

Groaning in annoyance, he rose up again, stretching his arms. The muscles and bones shifted with several loud clicks, and he sighed in satisfaction.

A brief, quiet grumble sounded at his side. Sokka froze, his eyes glancing to the side in mild fear at the noise.

Suki did not stir any further however, the redhead burrowing deeper into the blankets in her stupor. Breathing out in relief, Sokka gingerly began to wriggle free of the covers, pulling them off inch by inch.

Having escaped from their soft clutches, the warrior took a moment to smile at his wife before turning around and creeping away, each step orchestrated as though walking on glass.

"…Sokka?" A groggy voice called behind him.

Mentally cursing, Sokka half-turned back to the bed but did not say anything.

"'S the time?" The exhausted Kyoshi Warrior asked.

"Barely gone dawn," he answered.

Suki yawned, her hand covering her mouth as her eyelids fluttered in an attempt to keep them open.

"W-where… Where you going?" She continued, fighting against the call of the dreamworld.

"Just got to go and do something. Go to sleep, I'll be back later," Sokka assured her.

Suki's eyebrows raised at the vague answer, but the lure of her pillow proved too tempting to ignore. Simply nodding in acceptance, the woman sank back down and was asleep soon after.

Sokka waited around for a few moments to ensure his wife was properly slumbering, before making a hasty exit.

He had someone to see.

* * *

The world was still dormant as Sokka slipped out the door. His eyes strained to adjust to the low light levels, and more than once he stubbed his toe on objects he couldn't make out in the gloom.

Thankfully for him, Kyoshi Island was small and the village tightly knit together. It was simple enough to slink to his destination without alerting any potential early-risers to his presence.

Sokka shifted in place for a moment as he beheld the door before him. Perhaps he was too early, and would be better off going back to bed and returning later.

But then again, if he went to sleep now he was sure he'd not get up again until noon. And that would be a problem. Resolve firmed, he knocked on the door and waited.

Three minutes later, it swung open to reveal a curtain of brown hair. Sokka stared at it in fascination - it nearly touched the ground.

The hair was swept aside and a pair of furious-looking grey eyes glared at him.

"What?" The woman's usually peppy voice contained a definite bite to it.

"H-hey, Ty Lee," Sokka swallowed nervously. "Today's the day, remember?"

The former acrobat blinked in confusion, before remembrance shined in her gaze. Her features softened up as she nodded.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Sorry," she muttered, contrite.

Sokka chuckled, running a hand through his unbound hair.

"No worries, I know it's kinda early. But I figured we should get it done now, less chance of others finding out," he scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"It would be a shame if Suki were to find out," Ty Lee agreed. "Come on in and we'll get started."

Smiling gratefully, he stepped into her house and shut the door.

* * *

"Have you spoken to the others?" Sokka asked, a cup of tea in his hands.

Ty Lee took a swig of her own, sighing in contentment at the taste.

"Yep, did it a few weeks ago. They've all agreed to it. Yasu will keep her out of our way for the moment."

Sokka nodded, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Good, good. Preparations have been made on my end - I managed to get an area cleared in the north, we can set things up there. Did you-"

"Tomiko told me she has a friend who sells cactus juice from the Si Wong Desert, and she managed to get some. She says it's got a real kick to it, it sounds fun," Ty Lee interrupted.

Sokka froze, remembering his own experiences with the hallucinogenic drink. It was not something he was keen to repeat. And then he imagined the flighty brunette drinking some, and his mind promptly shut down for safety.

"Definitely not. That would be a really, really bad idea," he denied firmly.

Ty Lee let out a sad noise, her lip quivering in a disappointed pout. Sokka ignored her puppy-dog eyes with practiced ease.

"Wine should be fine though. In moderation. Remember that, Ty Lee; moderation," he repeated.

"You're no fun," the woman remarked, grinning to take the sting out of her words.

"You're more than enough fun for the both of us, I'm sure," Sokka said dryly, finishing his tea.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before Sokka reached into his pocket and produced a letter.

"I got a reply from the capital. Zuko and Mai, they're both coming. Not for long though," he offered her the scroll.

Ty Lee's eyes widened as she read the letter, before she smiled widely.

"I thought Mai wouldn't be able to make it. I'm so glad!" She whooped, wrapping her arms around Sokka.

He chuckled, briefly patting her on the back.

"Guess Zuko can be more persuasive than we thought. Or he bribed her massively," Sokka contemplated.

Taking back the letter, he stowed it away again before standing up.

"I've gotta run before anyone sees me here. Gotta keep it hush-hush a little longer," Sokka muttered.

"I can finish off without you, don't worry," Ty Lee assured him.

"Thanks. See you later today then," he bid her farewell.

* * *

Back safely in his house several hours later, Sokka sighed in relief. Everything was going to plan so far.

Grabbing a cold possum chicken leg for a snack, he sat down to rest for a moment and enjoy his breakfast. Within a minute it had been reduced to bone, which the Water Tribesman gnawed on for a few moments.

Carelessly discarding the finished meal on a small table, Sokka contemplated his next move. All the Pai Sho tiles were in place now - it was time to go for the finisher.

"And so ends the game," he muttered to himself in a strange accent, stroking his small beard.

"What game?"

Confusion and fear warred within him at the words, and he turned around very slowly. Blue-purple eyes looked at him stonily.

"And where have you been?" Suki continued.

"Suki, my love! I thought you would be out training by now," Sokka exclaimed bombastically.

Suki stared at him flatly, one eyebrow raised.

"It's my day off. I had hoped to spend it with my husband, but strangely he's been gallivanting off elsewhere."

Sokka swallowed, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

"W-well, you know, I was just running a few errands," he said, grinning unconvincingly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Errands. Right. And is that one of them?" Suki asked, crossing over to open it.

Yasu stood at the door, decked in her Kyoshi Warrior gear. She smiled up at her boss before glancing past her to see Sokka's frantic head shake. Her smile shrunk considerably.

"Yasu, what an unexpected surprise. Is something the matter?" Suki questioned her.

"I… Uh. Just wanted to check up on you, you weren't at the dojo," the black-haired woman spoke demurely.

"I'm taking the day off. I'm sure you girls can cope without me for the moment, can't you?" Suki smiled viciously.

"Taking the-" Yasu cut herself off at Sokka's furious hand gestures. "I mean, yes ma'am. I'll tell the others."

"Thank you, I'll see you later. Goodbye," Suki said, shutting the door.

She rounded on Sokka, who had attempted to sneak away while her back was turned.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded. "I'm getting pretty tired of all these secrets!"

The man in question paused mid-step, before slumping his shoulders and hanging his head slightly. He turned back to her, sadness filling him at her angry scowl.

"Alright, alright. No more secrets," he muttered.

"Thank you. Just what is going on here, Sokka?"

Sokka rubbed a hand over his face, gesturing for his wife to sit.

"Okay, I'd hoped to leave this 'til later but you forced my hand. Do you know what day it is?"

Suki frowned at his words.

"Wednesday. Does it matter?" She asked.

Sokka scoffed, before putting a hand over his mouth at her dark look.

"Um. Yes. Quite a lot actually. Look, it would be better if I showed you, I guess. Come with me," he said, offering a hand to her.

She ignored it, standing up on her own, but nonetheless following after him when he began to walk.

"This had better be good," she said.

"Don't I know it," Sokka muttered quietly.

* * *

"Okay, we're nearly there, I promise. Close your eyes," Sokka requested.

"Close my-? Sokka, this is getting ridiculous now. Can't you just tell me?"

"No. Close them and no peeking."

Rolling her eyes, Suki nonetheless humoured him, allowing him to take her arm and guide her along the way.

A few minutes later he stopped, and she stumbled at the sudden halt but managed to keep her balance.

"Okay, you can open 'em up now."

Suki's eyelids fluttered open, and she gasped in amazement. A sea of people stared at her, all smiling happily. The Kyoshi Warriors stood in formation, villagers ambled about and most of all, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Mai stood before her.

"Happy birthday, honey," Sokka whispered in her ear.

"You threw me a party," she said, her voice faint. "I… Why?"

"It's not every day you turn 21, am I right?" Sokka laughed.

He shoved her back lightly, pushing her toward the crowd.

"Go on, talk to them. They're here for you, after all. I'm gonna go and talk with that buffet table over there," he said, eyeing it hungrily.

Before he could take a step, Suki spun around and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. In one swift movement she yanked him forward, planting a deep kiss on his lips. The crowd cheered.

And then she strode away to mingle, leaving a dazed Sokka behind. He stared after her, a silly grin erupting on his face.


End file.
